Harry Potter and the Black Order
by cowsaremyfriends49
Summary: Harry was hoping for a calm school year, but fate seems to hate him. So, of course, an indestructible creature and a mysterious other school just have to come to Hogwarts. As if Voldemort rising wasn't enough. Includes Yullen, Lucky, and slight LenaleexRhode. Rated M for lemons straight from the yaoi tree.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers! I have an essay to write, so I decided to make this instead. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Allen moaned as Kanda shoved him against the door, kissing him passionately. His erection strained against his pants, begging to be released. Kanda was about to oblige, reaching towards his pants; when someone knocked loudly on the door.

"Kanda! Stop molesting Allen! Komui wants both of you in his office for a mission," Lavi shouted, then promptly fled as Kanda cut his way through the door. With a growl, he sheathed Mugen and stormed to Komui's office; Allen desperately trying to straighten his clothes behind him. When they arrived in the office, they found they were the last there. Lavi, Tyki, Lenalee, Jasdevi, and Rhode had apparently arrived first.

"Well, now that we're all here; let's go over your mission!" Said an over enthusiastic and highly caffeinated Komui. "You're probably all wondering why we're sending so many of you. You will be heading to a school called Hogwarts to search for Innocence and protect the students from Akuma. You will be disguised as students from another school, there to learn about the way the school is run. Tyki will be your professor. More information is in these packets. You leave in 4 hours. As this is a yearlong mission, pack lots of clothes." After that, he began sobbing hysterically and clinging to Lenalee; so Allen went to his room to pack.

Allen wondered what Hogwarts would be like. As he had never actually been to school, he wasn't sure what to expect. His musings were interrupted as Kanda walked in. Shirtless. He resolved to worry about it when he arrived. This was much better than packing.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

After boarding the train (exorcist style) and finding a compartment, the journey was surprisingly calm. Quite a few students looked in on them, the most memorable being rather scrawny (not that Allen could talk) boy with glasses that passed quite a few times, and a blonde boy sneered at them through the glass. Soon enough, the train arrived at Hogwarts and they disembarked; heading up to the castle.

A rather stern looking woman who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall led them to a set of large doors. "The students are in here. Headmaster Dumbledore will introduce you, and then take a seat wherever you want. Stay seated when the students leave. You will be introduced to the staff and then shown to your quarters." Allen pulled up his hood as she opened the doors and led them into the hall.

(\_/)

(=^.^=)

Harry was curious. On the train he had seen some rather strange people. Most of them looked much to old to be first years. There was a scrawny figure in a hooded black coat with gold embroidery, who appeared to be sleeping against a boy with overlong blue hair. Him and a red headed boy with an eyepatch both had on silver versions of the first figures coat. A girl in a similar coat and a miniskirt was chatting with a girl who looked like a first year. A pair of twins in outfits resembling the Weird Sisters clothes were fighting in the corner while older man in an expensive suit looked on. They didn't seem hostile though, so Harry assumed Dumbledore had invited them. Their identities could wait until Hogwarts, he supposed. He was much more concerned about his embarrassing encounter with Cho Chang. He still smelled like Stinksap! What with the Prophets articles and Malfoy as a Prefect, this year was looking very dismal so far.

* * *

**Hope you like it so far! Reviews and criticism are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whee! Chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Harry sat in the Great Hall, glad to finally be back at Hogwarts. For a while, he had been afraid he wouldn't be able to return. It was only thanks to Dumbledore he had, but that didn't change the fact that he was ignoring him. It wasn't exactly the same, either. He noticed no one except Ron and Hermione sat near him, probably because they thought he was a nutter.

"When d'you think the feast will start? I'm starved!" Ron exclaimed. Harry had been wondering to. The first years had already been sorted, so why hadn't the feast started? Just then, Dumbledore stood and spoke. "Students, I am pleased to inform you that this year Hogwarts will be playing host to students from Noah's Alternative Magic Academy. They are here to learn our ways of magic. They will be giving a demonstration of their magic this Saturday on the quiddich pitch. Professor Tyki Mikk will also be teaching self defense to those fourth year and above. I must warn you though, they are not like us. Please be kind to them, and do not ever threaten or challenge them. You will not win a fight with these people. And on that happy note, lets meet our guests," Dumbledore said.

As if on queue, the doors swung opened and the strangers from the train entered. So they were from a different school! Harry hoped this wouldn't be like last year. He didn't need a repeat of the tournament.

The group glanced around, before sitting at the Griffindor table. Professor Mikk went to the staff table. The group at sat around Harry and his friends. "Now, lets eat!" Dumbledore exclaimed, and the feast appeared instantly.

"Hello, what are your names?" Hermione asked the hooded boy. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way, and they're Ronald Weasely and Harry Potter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger," He replied. "I'm Allen Walker, and this is Kanda Yuu, my cousins Jasdero, Devitto, and Road Kamelot, Lenalee Lee, and Lavi."

Harry was slightly surprised they didn't react to his name, but was glad nonetheless. At least they didn't think he was a loony. Meanwhile, Hermione had begun to question Allen.

"Where is your school? I've never heard of it before. Is it new? What did Dumbledore mean by 'alternative magic'? I thought there was only one type?" She said all this very fast, as she did when she was excited.

Allen replied, "Our main school is near here. We have other outposts all around the world though. It's fairly new. And our magic more specialized than yours. For example, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and I use objects to store our magic, a bit like your wands, but each object is different. Tyki, Jasdevi, and Rhode each have a particular talent, which they don't need objects to channel. We also use our magic exclusively for combat. As I understand it, your magic is used for everyday tasks as well. You'll see more at the demonstration on Saturday." As he said this, the long haired boy, Kanda, had leaned closer; and was now whispering in his ear. Allen turned, as if to reply, but stopped short as his hood vanished. Allen gasped and buried his face in Kanda's jacket, but not before Harry got a good look at him. What he saw was shocking. Under snow white hair was a surprisingly young face, marred by a scar that made Harry's look like a paper cut. It ran from his jaw through his left eye and disappeared into his hair. With pale skin and kind gray eyes, he looked like a china doll. He was also blushing furiously, probably from what Kanda had said.

Meanwhile, a terrified looking Draco Malfoy was pinned against the wall by a multitude of pink and purple candles. The hood lay on the ground at his feet. The candles were seemingly directed by an enraged Rhode Kamelot, who looked positively demonic. Her indigo eyes seemed to glow gold in anger, and her pale white skin looked almost grey. Even her blue hair had darkened to black. "You insolent brat," she growled. "How DARE you mess with my family. I would kill you here, but Allen doesn't like when we kill humans. But if you EVER try something like that again, I swear you won't live to regret it."

With a wave of her hand, the candles vanished; and a shivering Malfoy dropped to the floor.

Kanda had seemingly coxed Allen out of his jacket, and the whitette was now scolding Rhode quietly. Harry didn't catch much of what he said, but he heard something like 'mission... Can't threaten the students... Don't blow our cover.' He then bowed to Malfoy, apologized, and sat back at the table, followed by Rhode, as if her threatening to kill people was completely normal. Dumbledore merely frowned and continued eating.

All through his start of term speech, most of the school was staring at the transfers. Even when that horrible woman Umbridge interrupted, Harry barley caught what she said. Something about 'pruning practices' and 'prohibiting progress.' He didn't really care. The more pressing matter was Rhode. She was obviously crazy. She had threatened to KILL Malfoy. As much as he hated him, Harry didn't want him to die! She had also hinted that he wouldn't be the first she killed. She even suggested they weren't human! And worse, Dumbledore did nothing! It seemed she was normal enough until someone threatened her family, specifically Allen. What was going through Dumbledore's mind, letting her come here? They were obviously crazy. And with such strange magic, too. Harry had certainly never heard of combat magic. In fact, they might even be Death Eaters! He pondered this all the way back to the dormitories. Would Dumbledore make the mistake of inviting Death Eaters into the castle again? As he drifted off to sleep, he decided to keep a close eye on the transfers. Just in case.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chappy! I'm productive! Just mindless smut, be warned.**

**I don't own!**

* * *

After being introduced to the staff, they were shown to their rooms. Hidden behind a painting of a severe looking old man, a cheerful fire burned in the hearth of a large common room, full of books and furniture.

Five doors led off to the bedrooms. They had asked for this many, as Allen and Kanda, Tyki and Lavi, and Jasdevi would be sharing. Lenalee and Rhode got their own rooms. Each room had its own bathroom. A sixth door led to a well equipped training room.

(\_/)

.

After claiming a room and unpacking, Kanda got into the shower. Allen started to change into his pajamas. Suddenly, he had an idea. He grabbed a box from the closet, then striped down and pulled on one of Kanda's shirts, along with a few other items from the box.

When Kanda got out of the shower, he was greeted with a delicious sight. Allen was on all fours on the bed, wearing his shirt, a collar with a leash, and fluffy black cat ears. He was gagged, and a black leather ring was cinched around his twitching cock. Beside him lay various other toys, including a riding crop, handcuffs, and various different dildos.

Kanda smirked as he took it all in. "You should have let Rhode punish that kid for his insolence, you know," he said, casually grabbing the crop. "How about I punish you instead?" Allen moaned in response, and turned so his ass was exposed. Kanda brought the crop down on his it with a resounding smack, leaving an angry red mark. Allen moaned in response.

He repeated this action until Allen's ass and thighs were red and raw. Some of the lashes were bleeding. They were sure to bruise and make it impossible to sit for weeks. Not that Allen minded. He was even harder than before, and would have cum if not for the ring.

"You're such a slut, Moyashi," Kanda said, removing the gag. "If you want it, beg for it."

"Kanda, I want your cock inside me. I want you to fuck me until I can't walk for a month. I want you to tease and abuse me all night long," Allen moaned out.

"Show me," Kanda ordered, shoving his cock roughly into Allen's face. He took the pulsing organ into his mouth without complaint, moaning at the feel of it. Kanda thrust roughly, gagging him slightly. He loved it when Kanda treated him like this; like a worthless toy. He liked when he was taken roughly, punished and humiliated by his master. He was Kanda's pet, his slave. His mind, body, and soul belonged to the older boy. No one could weave pain and pleasure together in the way he did. He moaned, and the member in his mouth pulsed in response.

"Here I go, drink it all," Kanda said. With a grunt, he came into the younger boys mouth. Allen swallowed most of it, but a thin trail escaped out of the corner of his mouth.

"Che, didn't I tell you to swallow it all?" Kanda purred as he pulled his still hard member out of Allen's mouth. "I was going to let you cum, but now you've disobeyed me. Looks like your punishment isn't done yet."

Allen gulped. He had wanted to be able to walk straight for classes tomorrow, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen.

(\_/)

(T~T)

Lavi sat in the common room reading a book called 'History of Magic.' He had found it on one of the shelves in the room and was immediately absorbed in its dusty pages. He didn't even notice his lover until the book was snatched from his hands and he was thrown over the mans broad shoulder.

"Tyki!" He exclaimed, pounding on his back. "I was reading that!"

"You can read later," Tyki replied, heading to their shared bedroom. "I've held back all day and I'm at my limit."

Even as he spoke, his skin darkened and seven crosses appeared across his forehead. Golden eyes gleamed in the fading firelight. By the time they reached the bedroom, his dark side had taken over.

He tossed the redhead roughly onto the bed, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss as he phased their clothes of and tossed them aside. "Sorry Lovely, but I can't hold back now. No forplay tonight," Tyki growled. He shoved two lubed fingers into his anus roughly. He scissored them a few times before pulling them out. Lavi hissed in pain as something much larger than fingers forced its way in to his ill prepared ass. He felt blood trickling down his thighs. Tyki shoved in roughly, barely pausing before beginning to thrust.

Lavi felt his muscles tear as Tyki abused his ass. Burning pain was mixed with equally burning pleasure when his prostate was hit. Moaning, he began to move his hips in time with Tyki's thrusts. Soon, much sooner than usual, their thrusts became erratic as they came. Lavi collapsed with Tyki still inside him, succumbing to exhaustion. Tyki pulled out and fell beside him. As he to fell victim to sleep, he whispered,"I'm sorry, Lovely. I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy with school. Thank you to PoisonousDemon, Awesomeangel, and CrimsonChains for reviewing. **

**PoisonousDemon: I will be staying fairly cannon with HP pairings, but since most of the cannon doesn't happen until year six, I can add some other pairings. PM or review your ideas, or if you only want dmhp.**

* * *

Breakfast was a rather interesting affair the next morning. The exchange students came in late, eliciting a wave of whispers when they entered. They sat at the Ravenclaw table. Lavi was limping for some reason and Allen was being carried by Kanda. McGonagall handed them their schedules, and after glancing at them, they got up and left. Professor Mikk followed them. Harry wondered why. Surely they didn't need an hour to get to class? He was about to follow them, but McGonagall handed him his schedule and he promptly forgot about them.

"Look at today!" groaned Ron. History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, double DADA, and that self defence class! That's the worst Monday I've ever seen!"

He was right. Binns, Snape, Trelawny, Umbridge, and the new teacher all in one day? Harry shuddered. This year was looking worse and worse by the minute.

(V) o o (V)

WW

Harry was seething. How dare that toad give him detention! All he did was tell the truth! He arrived outside self defence and told Ron and Hermione what Umbridge had done. Their outrage on his behalf sated his anger slightly, so he was in a better mood when they entered the classroom.

To everyone's surprise, there were no desks, only a large pile of cushions on the floor.

"Everyone please take a cushion and sit down," Professor Mikk said. Once they had all complied, he began to speak.

"Hello, class. As you know, I am Professor Mikk. I will be teaching you how to defend yourself in stressful situations, both with wands and wandless. Any questions?"

"Why do we need to learn how to fight like muggles? It's not like we don't have our wands!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"What if you get disarmed? Or your wand is broken? What then?" Tyki asked, effectively silencing him. "Anyone else?"

"What did you teach at your school?" inquired Hermione.

"I taught advanced combat and ballroom dance."

"Are you single?" Lavender Brown said, blushing.

"In fact, I am engaged," he replied.

"Oh, to who?" Parvati squealed.

"Lavi. I believe you have met him." Tyki stated.

As if on queue, the door opened and in walked the for mentioned bunny. "What was that about me?" he asked cheerfully.

"I was just telling the class about our relationship," Tyki smirked, pulling him up for a kiss. "What did you need?"

"Just wondering when your class ends. I'm bored," Lavi whined.

"Well, this class is over in five minutes, and it's my last one of the day. Wait until the bell and I will entertain you." Tyki whispered suggestively. Lavi smirked at him and sat on his desk.

"Anyways, class is almost over, so one more question, then you all may leave."

"How old are you, and how old is Lavi?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"I am 27 and Lovely is 18. Class dismissed." Tyki said.

Everyone rushed to the door to drop off their stuff before dinner. Soon, Tyki and Lavi were the only ones left. Tyki strode to the desk and placed his hands on either side of Lavi, trapping him.

"So, what was that about being bored?" He asked, casually running his hand over Lavi's thigh. In response, Lavi threw his arms around Tyki's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Tongues clashed as Lavi wrapped his legs around Tyki's waist and Tyki slipped a hand under his shirt.

He slipped off the offending article of clothing, rubbing and pinching Lavi's nipples until they hardened. Lavi moaned, tugging impatiently Tyki's pants.

Slipping off the desk, the younger man got on his knees in front of him and began licking and nipping the fabric of his pants, emitting small moans.

Quickly growing bored, he pulled Tyki's pants down just enough to free his huge erection. Licking his lips, he kissed the tip before licking up the underside. He then slipped his lips over the head, teasing the slit with his tongue.

Tyki grunted and laced his fingers through Lavi's hair, forcing his head down until he gagged. Eyes watering, the younger deep-throated his lover, nose brushing the coarse hair at the base. He continued this action as he stroked himself, until Tyki moaned and pulled out, cumming on his face. This triggered his own orgasm and he came hard, spattering the floor and Tyki's shoes.

Tyki zipped up his and Lavi's pants. Then he lifted Lavi up, ignoring the mess, and phased through the walls to their room, startling a few ghosts.

He lay Lavi on the bed, phasing the younger boys clothes off along with his own. He then slipped the covers over them and wrapped his arms around him. Lavi snuggled into the warmth and sighed contentedly. This was a good first day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I did another chapter! Yay! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. I only have one week until break, so I'll try to post a chapter then. I have no idea where I'm going with this, so your ideas are greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

As Kanda carried him to breakfast, smirking all the way, Allen decided that last night had been a bad idea. He couldn't even walk without limping, let alone sit, plus he had classes and training to go to.

According to his schedule, which McGonagall had handed him, he had Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Double Potions with the 4th year Slytherins and Gryffindors today.

After they got their schedules, the exorcists decided to patrol the forest before class. After hobbling through his section and chatting with the centaurs, Allen headed to Hagrid's hut for his first class.

The class itself was fairly interesting, and the teacher was nice. Apparently, Hagrid was away, so a woman named Professor Grubly-Plank was teaching. She was straightforward and cheerful, which Allen liked.

Most of the students spent the first two classes whispering and staring at Allen, until a redheaded girl walked over in Herbology and introduced herself.

"Hello, my name is Ginny Weasely. You're Allen Walker, right?" She said.

"That's me!" Allen replied. "How did you know my name?"

"Oh, my brother told me. His name is Ron. Would you like some help squeezing your Bubotuber?"

"Yes please!"

For the rest of the day, Allen worked with Ginny. She told him about Hogwarts, and also about Harry Potter. It was very obvious she liked him, even to someone as oblivious as Allen. She later told him she was dating a boy named Michael Corner, but had liked Harry since she was 10.

When prodded, she revealed more. Apparently, Harry and Ron had been best friends since first year, and so he stayed at their house every summer. As a result, he viewed Ginny more as a sister. Hermione had advised she move on, so when Michael had asked her out, she said yes.

When dinner time arrived, she invited Allen to sit with her and Michael, and he accepted. Michael seemed suspicious of him at first, until Kanda plopped down next too him and kissed Allen harshly.

Realizing he was no threat to his relationship, the Ravenclaw became much more cheerful, chatting and laughing. That is, until Allen's eye sensed an Akuma. He managed to suppress it, but he new he couldn't for long.

Muttering an excuse, he rushed out of the Great Hall, Kanda on his heels. He just hoped the Akuma would follow him. When they arrived at a deserted corridor somewhere on the third floor, he turned to see his target.

An Asian girl who looked about Lenalee's age stood at the end of the corridor. At least, that's what she looked like until her skin split and a level two crawled out.

"What a surprise!" It hissed, grinning. "Master will be pleased when I kill you!"

Before it could continue, Kanda sliced it in half. They were about to return to the Great Hall when they heard a cough from an alcove near them. Allen activated his weapon, pointing it at the source of the noise.

"Show yourself!" He growled, eyes darkening.

Out of the shadows stepped none other than Harry, accompanied by the Slytherin who had stolen Allen's hood, Malfoy. Their hair and robes were rather disheveled, leading Allen to believe they had been making out.

"What was that thing? And why did it look like Cho at first?" Harry demanded bravely.

Allen sighed, deactivating his weapon. "I guess the secret is out. I'll explain in Dumbledores office. Lets go you two."

(-3-)

This was not how Harry had planned to spend his evening. He had been heading back to the common room with Ron and Hermione when his shoe came untied.

Sending the other two ahead , he stopped to retie it when none other than Mafloy had walked up to him. They began arguing like usual. Suddenly, Malfoy did something that was in no way usual. He pulled Harry into an empty alcove and kissed him.

Harry was shocked. He was having his first kiss with a guy! And not just any guy, DRACO MALFOY! As much as he wanted to pull away, he couldn't. He even began to enjoy it, pressing against the older boy.

Smirking, Malfoy returned the pressure, licking at Harry's bottom lip until he opened his mouth. He then thrust his tongue inside, mapping out Harry's mouth.

They probably would have continued if they hadn't heard footsteps stopping just a few feet from their hiding place.

Peeking out, they saw two of the transfers facing Cho Chang. She smiled impossibly wide, face splitting as a horrible creature rose from inside her.

"What a surprise!" She; no it; hissed. "Master will be pleased when I kill you!"

The taller boy, Kanda, drew the sword he had strapped to his back and sliced he creature in half. They turned to leave when Harry coughed.

Instantly, Allen turned to their hiding place, black claws growing from his gloved hand and a white cloak settling on his shoulders.

"Show yourself!" He ordered threateningly.

Harry stepped into the light, Malfoy behind him. "What was that thing?" He demanded, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. "And why did it look like Cho at first?"

Allen sighed loudly, and the claws and cloak vanished. "I geuss the secret is out. I'll explain in Dumbledore's office. Come on, you two."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi everybody! Sorry I didn't get this chapter out as soon as I had planned. The holidays have been CRAZY! Next chapter will be the demonstration. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! R&R!_**

* * *

The trek to Dumbledore's office was silent. Harry was torn between wondering about what that thing that looked like Cho was and processing the fact that Malfoy had kissed him. And he enjoyed it.

He was so preoccupied he didn't notice they had arrived at the gargoyle until he bumped into the focus of his thoughts. Malfoy smirked, but instead if making a smart ass comment, he steadied the younger boy and asked if he was alright. Harry was even more confused now.

He resolved to question Malfoy later as they entered Dumbledores office. He stood quietly as Allen whispered to Dumbledore. The older man nodded. Then, Allen turned too the students and began to speak.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Allow me too explain what you saw. That creature was called an Akuma. Akuma are weapons made up of a machine, a wish, and a tragedy. They are created by a man called the Millennium Earl, who's goal is to wipe out the human race.

We are exorcists. We belong to an organization called the Black Order. Our job is to fight him and destroy these creatures. Professor Dumbledore asked us to come here in order to protect this school after an increase in Akuma attacks in the area.

Now, very few people know this, so you are going to have to keep it a secret. Any questions?" Allen finished.

"May I tell Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. Allen glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded.

"You may, provided that it stays between the three of you. Now, I know this must be a lot to process, but it's getting late and I'm sure your friends are worried, so off to bed with you both. Goodnight," Dumbledore said without looking at them.

Harry turned and left without a word, confused. Why wouldn't Dumbledore meet his eyes? He started when he felt a hand on his arm, reminding him of more pressing matters. He turned to find Draco Malfoy staring at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but Malfoy cut him off.

"Look, I'm very bad at this kind of thing, so before you reject me, let me just explain," the Slytherin stated. "To be honest, I've liked you since first year. Unfortunately, I'm engaged and a Pureblood, so I couldn't exactly tell you. Hell, I didn't even know until recently myself. But seeing you moon over that Ravenclaw, Cho, I realized something," he took a deep breath and continued with a slight quiver in his voice."All this time, I've been bullying you and your friends to hide my feelings. And I figured, since this is probably the last year we'll have together before the war officially begins, I might as well tell you before it's to late. So, Harry Potter, will you go out with me? There, I'm done. Reject me," Malfoy, or Draco now, finished.

Harry was stunned. This was a huge confession. Draco had closed his eyes and tensed, primed for a harsh rejection. But suddenly, spontaneously, and before he could regret it, Harry leaned forward and kissed him.

Draco tensed even more, before responding with vigor, shoving Harry against the wall and pressing their bodies together. By the time they separated for air, both boys were flushed and hard.

Unfortunately, Harry had to get back too the common room to tell Ron and Hermione about the exorcists.

So, regretfully, he separated from Draco. "Sorry, but I have to get back. My friends will be worried."

Alright. Continue this tomorrow?" Draco questioned with a wink.

"Of course. Meet you by the Hufflepuff hourglass for breakfast?"

"See you there."

With that, they parted, heading to their respective common rooms. Each pictured something disgusting on the way to get rid of their sizable boners.

When Harry entered Gryffindor tower, he was immediately mobbed by a frantic Hermione and equally worried Ron, pushing thoughts of Draco from his mind.

He told them about the exorcists, answering their questions until very late.

When he finally got to bed, his last thought before drifting off was was how he was going too explain why he was meeting their arch nemesis for breakfast. Oh well. He supposed he would think of something tomorrow.


End file.
